Disgrace
by Conuresans
Summary: [Rated T for Language][Kingdom AU] Note once looked forward to weddings. Big, extravagant dresses with gorgeous floral arrangements... Until she realized why they really occurred. The day had come for her to meet her groom, however disagreements occurred and tarnished how she envisioned the rest of her days...
1. Prolouge

**This will most likely remain a oneshot... However this is going to turn into a rp blog soon, so there's that if you wish to see more of this AU. This was also snagged from my tumblr, btw.  
**

**Note: Daniel is my headcanon name for the yellow puppet. I do not own any of the characters/parts of Don't hug me I'm Scared.**

* * *

Darkened eyes shifted around the light room. Translucent hairs hung like vines, loose and some tangled. Today was the day the kingdom had been looking forward to for generations— The day she despised.

Her wedding day.

She might've been more pleasant about it, if not for the circumstances infringing upon it. The first object of issues was the reason this whole thing was occurring. As a little girl, she loved the concept— A big, gorgeous white gown, detailed and complex embroidery with lightly colored jewels decorating her front torso and parts of her gown.

But as she got older, she began to understand why her parents frequented the subject. She was a pawn in their own little game for Power and Control over the other 5 main lands. They were discussing a while before about marrying her off to the prince of time!

She had nothing personal against him or the people, really. It was just that they bored her with all their strict behaviors, involving schedules, acting as tight as the dress she wore and being the opposite of what she was taught to be, in general.

"Your highness!"

Her head jerked with her body to face the door. It was none other than her ser- **_assistant_**, Daniel. She forced a grin, "Yes Daniel?"

"Everyone is awaiting you in the main foyer."

Her grin faded into neutrality. Her voice dropped, "Oh. Yes, that. Tell them I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Yes ma'am."

Before he could leave, she croaked, "Daniel?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could you come here for a moment, please?"

She sensed fear striking into him with the speed of a pin drop. He trembled towards her, trying to act as normal as possible. He inquired, "Y..Yes Ma'am?"

The princess gestured him to sit on the plush seat next to her. Carefully, he sat. She began, turning herself towards him, "Now Daniel, what I'm going to tell you is very important for you to keep in mind. I want you to never, ever in your life forget this, alright?"

He shook his pale head, sending a dash of dirt flinging towards her vanity. Realizing what he had done, he apologized profusely, leaving her to comfort him and tell him she'd take care of it. She continued, "Daniel, you are a wonderful, courteous young man. I have watched you grow from a young boy who was learning how to clean our tables to where you are today!

It's incredible how time has gone… Anyhow, what I wanna say is you are important. As horribly as we may treat you at times, as disgusting as the work you do may seem, you're capable of some of the most incredible things… Did you know that?"

He shook his head, eyes welling up. She smiled, her gloved hand rubbing against his dirt-stained arm, "Well, you are. So no matter what my folks do to you, I want you to know that you are in fact amazing and that you shouldn't let them bring you down… Do you hear me?"

He nodded, gently this time. Cautiously, she passed him a handkerchief and let him rub his eyes. He sniffled, "Thank you ma'am, that was awfully gracious of you to say such kind words about me."

"You're welcome. Do keep the handkerchief in my memory, and if I am to return, you may call me Note if you so wish."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

He stood from the chair as she reminded him of what to tell the waiting guests. She turned back to her reflection for last minute adjustments. Her hair was neat, as ordered as could be. She hid the glove in a drawer and replaced it with a fresh one, also sticking a new handkerchief in her glove.

Taking one last glance at her colorful bedroom, she stood up and made her way to the foyer.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

"Please excuse his language, he's very serious about his schedule… Although, he does have a point. She is three minutes, two seconds behind— If she is to be queen of our country, she must develop a very tight sense of timing."

The prince strode across the ballroom, pacing back and forth with his eyes fixated on his golden pocket watch. His mother watched him, having nothing better to do. She did not want to indulge in a conversation with the fellow queen, seeing how her daughter wasn't doing so well.

The doors flung open and in came flying the girl, carrying her box. As she approached, she slowed to a stop. Oh, what a mess she was! Hairs out of place, having to **_run_** in instead of walk… However, she was a rather short, attractive figure.

As she blabbered her apologies, the prince strolled towards them and looked her up and down. His mother spotted his glancing and cleared her throat, catching both their attentions. She hissed, "Introduce yourselves. _Properly_."

The girl took a bow, pulling her skirt up her sides, courteously smiling, "Princess Paige Note of Artasco."

Pleased with her presentation, the prince pulled an arm in front of his torso and behind his back, diving down with a similar smile, "Tony Timespringer of Ticspringer."

She had an urge to snort at his town name, but fought thoroughly against it. Despite his smile, he did not seem to enjoy her presence at all. In fact, he seemed rather disgusted by her messiness and disorganization.

Not catching his despise for the girl, his mother smiled, "Ah yes, it's good you two are getting along… Even if you weren't, you two would still be wed at the same day and time— Tomorrow at one."

Both faces turned blank in shock. She didn't seem to be joking one bit…

"No!"

They shrieked it in unison, glancing at each other, then the windows, bodies storming away from one another. Note shrieked, "He's from the most boring place I know, much less would I want to live there and be turned into a _**pawn**_ like you all planned all along!"

Tony kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to rule with an untidy girl like that, much less marry her and spend the rest of his days with her!

The mothers glanced at each other, not expecting the reaction. Quietly, they left the room to discuss their plans for what to do next.


	2. I

**Wow I actually posted a second part... Migght be hope for continuing, but idk.  
**

* * *

"What 're we supposed to do with those two?"

The other queen sighed. She was hoping this would go smoothly, only to find the opposite was awaiting. Then again, she was also hoping the kingdom of Creativity's Princess would be on time and pristine, which was too much to hope for in itself.

"Well, we could still make them go through with it."

"Yes but- How would we get them to produce a he'r if they hate each oth'r?"

"Your son knows his main objective is to do that, does he not?"

"He knows very well. But he doesn't want ta force 'er into doin' those sorts a' actions if she's not ready for them just yet." She shook her head, trying to ignore the loose strand of black hair hanging in her face.

The artistic queen refilled her cup of herbal tea. None of the other kingdoms had run into this issue in a very long time, so it was considered an invalid topic to discuss how to deal with most times. Without even taking a drink, she set down her cup and announced she had an idea. Tony's mother tilted her head, inquiring what her idea was. Sketch's mother smiled, "We'll send them to that one planet. The one with all the g..g...grrrr..."

"_Green_?" The time-watching queen interrupted.

"Yes._ That_ color. Thank you."

"Well, you need to be more specific about it. Is it giglebah? Leehop? There are thousands, or millions of planets with that color."

"The one with the medium sized star? Has clouds?"

"Getting closer. Be more specific please."

"Named something odd...?"

She shook her head, commenting, "Lira, _please_, all the planets have odd names."

Lira tapped her chin, repeatedly crossing and uncrossing her legs. Frustrated with the time being wasted, the other queen pulled out a pocket-watch looking object and flipped it open. Immediately, a hologram popped up, showing a long list of variables for the search. She repeated the described items and came up with 10- 11 objects.

"Anything else, Lira?"

"Um...It's a rather small planet."

"Sma-"

"No wait! It's somewhat small, not medium but not tiny!"

"Alright? Somewhat small?"

5 results popped up. She shot her a disgusting look, mouthing something she couldn't distinguish. Turning back to the screen, she flicked through the results, coming across one that seemed just about perfect- Except it was inhabited. She was hoping for a more isolated scenario to get them to get along in a psychological way due to their habits of needing company after a certain period of time.

"That's it Marie! That's it!"

She practically dropped it, a shot of air running out and in. Wanting to curse, she turned to her and kept her words to herself. It was considered highly unladylike and idiotic to swear in another's company. Lira however was standing on the chair, grabbing the back of it like it was a handle bar, pointing at the image. Glancing at the other, she ensured her thoughts. Excitedly, the crazed woman nodded and was asked to fetch the raging young adults. Almost as quick as she jumped up hooting and hollering, she was out of the room, eagerly seeking them.

In the meantime, she sparingly finished her tea and started towards the discussion area.

* * *

Practically being dragged by the ears, Lira made sure they both went where she told them to. She knew her daughter and how she was when things were not going her way, and wasn't about to let her pull something like it now. The prince walked with hands behind his back next to the hostess. She didn't know his behaviors, however, and frequently looked at him to ensure he hadn't wandered off.

The doors were opened and Marie sat in the left chair, watching them approach. Tugging Lira by the sleeve, she murmured something. Nodding, she bent back up and sat in the opposite seat as the other two occupied the sofa.

"Childr'n, you have a choice."

The tension in the room seemed to drop immensely. The world came to a freeze as Marie tried to decide her next words. All glares were anxious, delicate fingers tied together. She continued.

"You can either go to Earth and try to get along there... _Or, _as much as I'd hate to do this, Note can go to L'vestoe and rule aside Prince Shrigno-"

"No!" Note protested, jumping up from her seat, "I'd rather marry this time-obsessed jerk than go there!"

"Note! This is not your choice."

"You just said this was, you didn't address him solely, you addressed both of us!"

"_**Quiet!**_"

The room felt as it did before- Quiet and still. Marie, having accomplished her goal, sat back down in her seat. She continued, "Now, you may both have a say in this... However, you must state why you made this decision. However, seeing how men have more dominance in the house, Tony's decision will have more impact on our next actions than yours'. Choose carefully, what is chosen cannot be changed."

Curling both lips, they immersed themselves into deep thoughts of short-term and the long-term effects. It wouldn't work if they never felt even a flicker of affection for each other, especially when it came to the reproduction part of their duties. His gloved hand wrapped around his chin, Tony tapped his index finger as his knee began to bounce. Note looked confusedly at the ceiling.

No matter what decision she made, she knew in the end it'd have no effect and whatever Tony said was what would be. No way to go over, under or around it. She couldn't not get married, no matter which she chose! It just depended on if she got Mister-strict-and-uptight or mister-invasive-and-

"Send her to Lovestoe."

All hope she had evaporated. She couldn't. She couldn't deal with "Morning my lovely, where are you off to today" and "Who are you writing to lovely" every. Single. Damn. Day...!

"You can't do this!" She burst, jumping up and turning to him, "You cannot send me there, I'll lose my mind! Please reconsider!"

Unphased by her pleas, he shook his head, "Sorry miss Note. You're simply unfit to look over the largest territory of the 6 nations, you're much too energetic and... Unprofessional."

Not saying another word, she stormed off to her room. There was no way to please anybody, it seemed.


End file.
